Conventionally known as a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device having a cooling mechanism is one comprising mounting functional devices such as semiconductor chips on a substrate, sealing the substrate with a thermally conductive resin, and mounting a cooling fin thereon as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example. In the manufacturing method disclosed in Patent Literature 1, depths of grooves of the cooling fin are adjusted according to amounts of heat generation of the functional devices.